Mas que Amantes
by Usagi-A
Summary: Este es un one shot, no tendrá continuación, puede que en un futuro la tenga pero por ahora no. Eren y Rivaille, ambos unidos por fuerzas del destino se encuentran entre la espada y la pared por que ambos quieren significar mucho mas que solo amante o pareja, su amiga hanji planeara una jugada que hará que ambos se confronten. ¿Amantes o algo mas?


Esto es un pequeño one shot de palabras espero lo disfrutéis, no creo que tenga continuación así que mejor que disfruten ahora y sufran después(?)

* * *

"¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Cómo debería buscarte? ¿Cómo deberíamos encontrarnos? ¿Cómo debería acariciarte? ¿Cómo debería mirarte? ¿Cómo debería tocar más haya de tus ropas? ¿Cómo debería besarte?...

Creo que he vuelto a caer en tu locura… o… ¿acaso es una noche más, solos tu y yo?"

.

.

.

Un fuerte ruido despertó al pelinegro que dormía plácidamente entre su "amante" y unas sábanas gruesas que cubrían cada parte de los dos, el peli negro con solo su bóxer y casi desnudo se levantó con cuidado de la cama, procurando no molestar al ojiverde que dormía tranquilamente. Cada día, cada noche, parecieran como si el tiempo se detuviera, y lentamente ambos se encuentran en algún lugar, en algún motel, en alguna casa, donde puedan estar solos, por mucho tiempo sin que nadie lo note. El pelinegro volvió a la habitación, las cortinas apenas dejaban ver la luz del día, poco a poco el ojiverde se despertaba de aquella noche que lo dejo cansado, sintiendo unas manos cálidas y sonriendo nada más pudo decir con voz dulce ─buenos días, Heichou~─ a su vez el pelinegro no se queda atrás respondiendo le ─no hay que ser tan formales desde la mañana, o... ¿Debería serlo, Eren?─ ambos se sonrieron. El mismo fuerte sonido de hace unos minutos hizo estruendo y eco en la habitación, era el celular del pelinegro, alguien cercano a ellos dos les estaba hablando a altas horas de la mañana, Eren frunció un poco el ceño pues no quería desprenderse del suave y dulce aroma que su pareja desprendía.

El pelinegro contesto un tanto "cansado" el celular y con voz irritada hablo a duras penas.

─oye, dime que has heichou con eren─Resonó una voz familiar, era la hermana del ojiverde que estaba abrazado a el─te lo advierto, no me das miedo y puedo acabarte si se trata de..─

─oi, oi─contesto amargamente el pelinegro ─¿quien te ha dicho que él está conmigo? Fuera de eso… ¿porque se te ocurrió llamarme a estas horas de la mañana?... que molestia que eres a estas horas… ─ dijo algo irritado.

─entonces si está contigo… ─ dijo la peli negro mientras contestaba secamente.

─Y que si está conmigo?

─que yo soy su pareja y me lo estas robando!

─… no tienes pruebas de eso…

─ claro que sí!, Los vi… los he visto bajando de tu coche y abrazarse como una pareja!─Respondió algo molesta.

─y? También tengo derecho a felicitarlo, Eren fue promovido…

─… como sea… no seguiré discutiendo contigo sobre estas cosas…

─mejor ni lo hagas… pero el día que te recalque algo, te lo recalcare de la única forma que se… y no te gustara… ─dijo un poco más bajo.

Ambos habían tenido antes discusiones por este tipo de situaciones que terminaban de mal en peor, ambos se odian a morir, está claro que ambos aman a Eren pero uno lo hace en secreto mientras que la otra se lo guarda sin poder dejarlo escapar. Aun así, Rivaille duda mucho sobre lo que siente Eren hacia el pero eso no impedía que noche tras noche se vieran pero él ha faltado a dos noches importantes. Mientras se hacían las 10:00 de la mañana, Rivaille aprovecho para morder suavemente la piel del oji verde que aún seguía en cama, este solamente sonrió sin mirar al pelinegro que tenía malos pensamientos y presentimientos al respecto. De un momento a otro se escuchó el fuerte sonido del timbre que hacia escándalo por toda la casa, Eren un tanto animado se levantó, se cambió, fue hasta la puerta principal y abrió dejando a Rivaille solo en aquella casa donde ambos dormían en las noches, donde eran uno, donde nadie más los interrumpía.

El peli negro era celoso de que aquella chica que era bien parecida y que coqueteaba con su oji verde, al que ama y adora, podría decirse que esto sucede todos los días, nunca es igual, siempre es diferente. De repente sintió la voz de Eren acercándose, mas no se movió, simplemente no podía moverse, cuando el oji verde entro a la habitación lo vio ahí, se acercó para saber si estaba bien.

―Hey… heichou… se encuentra bien?

―S…si, ¿Porque la pregunta?

―Eso es… por… que quiero saber por qué estás aquí… es fin creo que deberías ir cambiándote e irte…

Los pensamientos del peli negro se encendieron como focos, pero, lo que escucho fue sumamente horrible, ¿Cómo podía el tratar así a su amante? ¿Acaso solo era un juguete? El peli negro se levantó, se cambió y fue hasta la puerta principal, el oji verde lo intenta detener pero, la decisión de salir de aquel lugar era decidida, Rivaille se sentía destrozado… no quería pensar en eso, amaba a Eren pero al parecer este no lo quería como se logra querer a alguien, no necesitaba que fuera de la misma manera, solamente era amor, cariño y respeto, pero al parecer el oji verde no lo entiende del todo. El peli negro corrió lejos de aquella casa dirigiéndose hacia el trabajo de su compañera, hoy al parecer le toca turno doble y la va a joder un rato. Al llegar ve como ella discute con un hombre alto de cabello rubio y ojos azulados, pero al parecer se lo toma bien pese a que su amiga es una peli marrón loca de los gatos y le gusta golpear las espaldas de todos en señal de amistad, él va y decide interrumpirlos a como dé lugar, Hanji su compañera le queda viendo sorprendida, mientras que el rubio mostraba interés en el peli negro, este a su vez se percataba el interés extraño que el rubio tenía sobre él.

El peli negro y su amiga peli marrón decidieron hablar un rato en un lugar un poco más alejado para tener privacidad, él le conto todo lo que le sucedió en la mañana con el oji verde, ella medito un poco el asunto y descarto que haya sido otra cosa pero le parecía extraña esa actitud de él.

―Hmm… no creo que debas preocuparte tanto por eso Rivaille… tal vez lo dijo por cómo era en la mañana y tenía a alguien en su casa…

―Yo no lo creería tan fácil… me resulta muy extraño… ese idiota siempre fue cariñoso conmigo pero últimamente… estamos discutiendo un poco y… ha faltado a dos reuniones importantes conmigo… en otras palabras… creo que dejo de quererme…

―Oh vamos Rivaille… no creo que por esas cosas alguien o el deje de quererte, no crees que es un poco exagerado para alguien de tu talla?

―Mi talla no es un problema, te he enfrentado a ti así que quita ese ejemplo―Enojado

―Vale vale, de todos modos deberías hablar con él si en verdad algo te molesta, es lo que hice yo con mi esposo!

― ¿El mismo que literalmente puso una demanda para que no te le acercaras nunca más?

―No! Ese no por favor, no valía la pena ese hombre en mi caso jajajaja!... hm… tengo un nuevo esposo~

―Este otro de seguro te va a dejar…―Dijo en tono burlesco moderado.

―No, lo dudo, hasta ahora solo se ha preocupado de mi estado…―Ha tocado su vientre haciéndole llegar el mensaje al peli negro.

―En cualquier caso… felicidades por el nuevo miembro de la familia, cuéntame cuando ese niño te vuelva loca

―Deja al bebe en paz… oh, cierto, ¿nunca has pensado en tener un hijo con Eren?

―Ah…. Si, lo he pensado muchas veces… llevamos juntos como… 3 o 4 años…

―Eh.. No eso es mucho menos, yo diría que con ... 1 a 2 años―Le sonrió al peli negro

―En todo caso… no creo que le agrade la idea de formar una familia por ahora… pienso que el… solo me usa como su juguete… mientras tiene a alguien a quien amar y a mí no me ama….

―Por favor deje de ser tan pesimista, él debe de quererle, de eso estoy segura!

―Yo no lo estaría…

―Deja de ser tan pesimista…

―Dejare de serlo cuando ese idiota cambie

―El cambio por ti

Ambos discutieron pero igual se llevan bien, siguieron hablando hasta un poco más tarde, la peli marrón se fue a continuar con su trabajo mientras el peli negro se quedaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando por descuido de el una persona se sentó al frente del peli negro, era el rubio que tenía dudosas intenciones con él, ambos no dijeron nada, Rivaille tenía el ceño fruncido y el rubio una sonrisa muy extraña. El peli negro se levantó de ahí y se fue caminando cuando escucho que ese rubio hablo "―Al parecer tu pareja no te complace…". Sintió que había dejado exponerse muy fácilmente cuando hablo con esa cuatro ojos.

Ambos cruzaron miradas pero el peli negro no quería nada con ese rubio, el solo quería a su idiota que no se fijaba en el según lo que ha visto, pero sus palabras lo tengan mucho. Pero igual, no podía serle infiel a su amante, el peli negro siguió con su camino sin mirar hacia atrás por temor a que este lo viera de nuevo con una sonrisa poco sencilla sino más bien una más picarona y subida de tono como si dijera "hoy solo serás una presa más". La mente de Rivaille se volvía una locura con el pasar de las horas, él se fue con su amiga a un bar, percatándose si le seguían o algo parecido, sospecha mucho de ese rubio raro, no quería que este lo siguiera, le daba un mal presentimiento. Como en cualquier bar, él y su amiga bebieron un poco para calmar la amargura de sus corazones, ella repetía sin parar que su esposo la amaba pero sentía que tenía a alguien más y cambiaba el tema por hablar de su jefe que era un estúpido por no darle un aumento mucho más grande porque según ella había trabajado lo suficiente en el último mes, el peli negro solo se limitaba a hablar del clima, las personas y lo molestas que son las mañanas, no tocaba el tema de su amante por temor pero, se desconcertó más de él, viendo al frente lograba ver cómo era el oji verde, estaba ahí, no lo podía negar, era muy extraño todo, sentía el corazón muy acelerado, pero no entendía, se destrozó un poco cuando vio que beso a una chica en los labios, ahí pensó que él era un juguete en todo el sentido de la palabra, quería ir a reclamarle pero eso sería armar un alboroto que no necesitaría ver en sus vidas ni sentir que algo o alguien más se rompe en pedazos.

―Míralo Hanji… siempre tan simpático hablando con las demás personas y a mí me deja de lado… es un idiota, un mocoso que solo necesita madurar y verme solamente a mi…

―Ah… ¿está aquí? Vamos a saludarle!―Dijo ya feliz porque el alcohol hizo efecto en ella.

―Menuda estupidez, no vamos a ir… él no me merece…

―Ojala hubieras dicho eso jaja, de pronto solo son cosas de adultos y… ah espera soy adulta jajaja!

―Oi oi deja de perderte en una fantasía cuatro ojos

― ¿Pero aun así que harás…? ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo quieres? Tus deseos egoístas son complejos de entender enano…

―… basta… LO AMO, SI, LO QUIERO SI, Y MIS DESEOS EGOISTAS NO QUIEREN QUE SE VAYA LEJOS DE MI…. Pero para el solo soy un juguete…―Melancólico de solo pensarlo

―Ya venga, no te deprimas enano, si Eren vale la pena, vendrá por ti si no, pues… lo bueno es que tenemos salud

―Cierto… pero lo amo estúpida, lo amo demasiado…

Ambos charlaron un rato más hasta que uno de los dos decidió que era momento de irse, la peli marrón por su parte estaba ya muy ebria como para distinguir con quien habla, incluso paso vergüenza ella sola en público, pero aun asi continuo al lado de su amigo enano pese a todo lo que pasan ellos. El peli negro estaba ligeramente mareado sin poder moverse bien pero con conciencia, ambos se fueron caminando por que auto no tenían o incluso, no tenían dinero para el transporte.

Como no era de esperarse el oji verde vio como salían y quito su sonrisa con la que le hablaba a su invitada esta noche, sentía sospechas respecto al peli negro, a esa persona que quiere, pero aun asi, no podía dejar de lado a su invitada, po motivos no podía hacerlo, pero tenía en el pensamiento que es lo que hacía el, porque se portó tan distante cuando le dijo que debía "irse para que no sospecharan si le ven", muchas preguntas rondan en su cabeza. el peli negro llego como pudo hasta su casa con su amiga, el la dejo medio dormida en su sofa mientras que el peli negro se fue a su cuarto a esconderse bajo las sabanas y maldecir un buen rato cualquier cosa hasta quedarse dormido.

― **Al día siguiente** ―

Aquel peli negro se levantó casi con el pie izquierdo, su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado y con nauseas, a su lado encontró la mesita de noche echada a un lado y al lado de el encontró al oji verde que dormía plácidamente, sin ninguna interrupción podía escuchar como respiraba, podía ver con detenimiento su rostro, hacía que lo deseara más que otras veces… suavemente intento meterse entre los brazos de el pero no encontraba como, un poco frustrado acomodo al oji verde de lado y lo abrazo, aun se sentía seguro cuando él estaba cerca, cuando él lo abrazaba, lo mimaba y era torpemente cursi con él.

Pensaba muchas cosas una y otra vez, el oji verde ya estaba despierto así que decidió…

― ¿Te divertiste anoche?

El peli negro se alteró y se sorprendió al punto de tartamudear― ¿A-Anoche? ¿A que te refieres con.. Eso?

―A noche tenía una junta con la esposa y mi jefe en un bar… justo ahí te vi… estabas con un rubio y con tu amiga… ¿Quién era ese rubio?

―…. ¿Qué?...―El cuerpo del peli negro se ha paralizado por la alta noticia, ¿cómo es que él lo sabía? Es más… ¿cómo es que ese rubio llego hasta dónde Rivaille?

― ¿A caso me has cambiado? … vi como coqueteabas con el… ¿será posible que me traiciones?.. y olvidaste lo que nos prometimos eh… recuerda… si crees que te dejare te equivocas… tu cuerpo es mío, de nadie más, aun si un idiota te toca… vendré por ti y volveré a hacerte mío… otra vez sin que necesites que te toque…

―… E..Eren… ―Un poco asustado por el tono amenazante del oji verde que imponía superioridad.

―Heichou… recuerde lo que le estoy diciendo… hm~―El oji verde tomo la mano del peli negro jalándola hacia arriba mostrando también su brazo, mordió suavemente su muñeca para luego ir subiendo dejando un chupetón en el brazo.

―! Estás loco idiota! ¡¿Que pensara la gente cuando vea esto?!―Disgustado

―Pensaran que le perteneces a alguien… ¿no es lo correcto? O pensaran que te has peleado o golpeado contra algo, tal parece que tu cabeza anda muy turbia hoy… ca-ri-ño~

Aquellas palabras hicieron golpe en el peli negro que se sonrojaba con cada beso del oji verde, quería que siguiera pero, algo en él decía que se detuviera, no era decente mientras esa cuatro ojos esta en casa, el peli negro empezó a forcejear un poco ante los toques bruscos de él, pero a la vez disfrutaba que lo hiciera, no quería arruinar ese momento hasta que escucho fuertes golpes en la puerta, cada vez se hacían fuertes y sin preámbulos tiro la puerta nada más ni nada menos que su amiga, Hanji.

―RIVAILLE! ¿Por qué no contestabas si mande a Eren a que te despertara?―Ignora por completo aquella situación.

―E..eh?... ah eso…

―Hanji sama, por favor cálmese un poco es fin de semana, no necesitan trabajar… creo… y no es necesario gritar por ello, creo que alguien aquí tiene resaca~―Dijo el oji verde mientras se bajaba del peli negro.

―Me pregunto cómo es que no tienes resaca… ah maldita cuatro ojos deberías esperar hasta más tarde!―Se tapa de pies a cabeza con la sabana.

Al parecer esta mañana el peli negro no quería ver a nadie, solo al oji verde que lo "desnudo" con algunas palabras. Después de unos minutos Hanji se fue de aquella casa donde lo último que ella escucho fueron los gritos que daba el enano regañando al oji verde, pensando se preguntaba ¿por qué el hace esto? ¿Por qué le hace sentir de esa manera si sabe muy bien que no pueden estar juntos por sus razones, y que solo todo esto es un juego? ¿Es que no se da cuenta verdad?… él lo amaba pero se sentía usado, esa sonrisa perfecta que le daba a las otras chicas la detestaba, ¿Qué quiere ahora el?, estos sentimientos de un sabor amargo recorren parte del cuerpo del peli negro como si dijera "déjame ir si no es de verdad esto".

Ellos siempre han estado juntos, y el siempre de ellos tan solo son minutos, horas, días, semanas, y en realidad el peli negro se sentía muy solo. El oji verde levanto la mirada hacia donde estaba el que parecía que fuera a romperse en mil pedazos, veía como esos ojos delataban un dolor inalcanzable que solo él podía descifra y por más que lo escondía, unas manos cálidas tocaron su rostro haciendo que lentamente abra sus ojos que tenía cubiertos por sus lágrimas que no le dejaban ver, unas caricias frías, suaves recorrían las mejillas del peli negro que derramaba lágrimas y un pequeño beso cayo todo ese alboroto que tenían.

 _"¿Por qué lo amo? ¿Por qué lo conocí? ¿Por qué me amarra a esta persona?"_

 _"una pequeña noche tuvimos, ¿ya lo olvidaste?"_

 _"ah, repitámosla… déjame comerte, déjame hacerte mio"_

Tan fuerte fueron las mordidas que dejo en su espalda de aquella noche donde ambos se volvieron a encontrar, los gemidos sonaban sin parar en la habitación ¿"juego o amor" "niños o adultos"?, ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones de libertad que ambos daban?, un salto, un golpe pequeño, sentimientos encontrados, lágrimas derramadas, besos escondidos, toda una noche de pasión llena de mordidas y marcas que te decían a simple vista "esto es mío, me pertenece, yo fui su primera vez" entre otras palabras de firmeza.

Él se despidió de su amante, de su pareja que dormía tranquilamente en la mañana, necesitaba trabajar, ya de camino a su trabajo, el peli negro revisaba su celular viendo incesantemente la hora, pero, tropezó con alguien a quien no debía tropezar, si, era ese rubio que lo acosaba, que sabía a donde iba y con quien. Es más el podía saber que hizo anoche gracias a Hanji, el peli negro frunció el ceño de manera que el rubio se dio cuenta.

―Oh, hola… ¿Cómo era?.. Ah sí... Rivaille, es tu nombre... ¿Verdad?

―Aléjate de mí calvo

―Hey, no me hables así…

―¿Entonces te hablo como una mujer?

―Tampoco me refería a eso... yo so-

―No pierdas tu tiempo hablando conmigo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí…

―Entonces… ¿Te gusta ese chico eh?

El peli negro se detuvo en seco, como… o porque… ¿él sabe eso? . El rubio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro llena de malicia, y le dejo en claro que planeaba quitarle su felicidad a Eren, de algún modo quería hacerlo, pero, ¿de donde conocía a su pareja?, pero aun así, el peli negro solo avanzo con su camino, que más haya no le faltaba mucho por llegar. Por un momento se sintió un poco extrañado, cambiaron sus rumbos, es como si hubiera visto a un fantasma pero no era así, más bien era ver a su próximo enemigo acercarse a su pareja.

Si bien apenas llego a su trabajo lo primero que vio fue a hanji a quien fue y le reclamo jalándole sus mejillas hasta que revelara la información sobre esa persona, un anterior ex es y será, no importa si Eren esta con Rivaille, y si fuera poco el oji verde fue a visitar por unas horas a su amante al trabajo pero se llevó una no grata sorpresa al encontrarse con tremendo día tan complejo que hasta su ex estaba ahí metido, sintió que algo hacia mal o simplemente lo ignoraba sin poder darle el consentimiento de que ocurría. Aunque, el ver a su ex no fue lo más raro, si no ver que su amante socialice con otras personas es simplemente una sorpresa muy rara.

Entre mirada y mirada sabían lo que pasaría o eso pensaban ambos, el peli negro tomo la iniciativa de decirle al oji verde que por favor fuera a buscar algunas bebidas una para él y otra el chico que se sentía incómodo por todo lo que veía. Al irse llamo al rubio de nombre Erwin para hablar en privado, el un poco temeroso y decidido a resolver esto.

― ¿por qué estás aquí… por qué vienes por él?

 _― ¿_ Quién te ha dicho que vengo por él? ¿Qué pasa si cambio de planes y vengo por ti?

―… ¿por... por mí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que valgo tanto como dices?

― ¿Y por qué no? Tal vez tu vales más para mí que ese chico vale para ti… y sí… ¿el solamente juega contigo?

El peli negro solo pudo mirar al rubio con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder decir una sola palabra, sintió que algo en su interior quería salir rápido de ahí, sin mirar atrás pero las manos de esa persona tocaron el rostro del peli negro arrinconándola contra la pared, pero era muy rara esta persona, no lo beso pero si beso su cuello del cual fue bajando encontrándose con marcas de mordidas y chupetes únicos, muy raros. Se sorprendió al ver una cantidad considerable pero se percató de quien veía todo el espectáculo, Eren había vuelto y de solo ver eso entro con mucho enojo, quería romperle la cara a ese rubio que se sentía lleno de un poco de todo.

―Por qué… ¿tiene que terminar todo así? ¿Que hice yo? ¿es más que te hice a ti estúpido?

―Ahh... Eso deberías saberlo tu… creo que este señorito de aquí ha sido marcado de por vida~

―Déjalo…

―E..Eren por favor… vete…

― ¿Y dejarte aquí? ¿Con esta persona? Ni loco lo haría… ¿Por quién me tomas?

―creo que debería irme en estos momentos, fue un gusto verte Eren… ―Al decir esto último se fue caminando tranquilamente sin ser detenido por los gritos del oji verde.

Ambos lentamente se miraron, no cabe duda que el oji verde tenía una mirada arrepentida pero aun asi, seguía queriendo a su pareja, no lo podía negar, y poco a poco entre palabras y sonrisas, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos… uno tras otro fueron cayendo las prendas de ambos, y entre besos y abrazos ambos se rindieron contra el otro, no tenían razón para buscar y luchar, solo buscar quererse con ilimitadas noches, donde poco a poco las mordidas reflejaban lo que era una noche donde ambos se encontraron de forma diferente, pero el objetivo del oji verde era distinto, quería escuchar como gemía, como se confesaba una y otra vez, quería escuchar su dulce voz pidiendo más, no, Rivaille no era un juguete ni nada parecido, era mucho mas que eso, era su pareja, su confidente, por la persona que se moriría si algo le pasa, no era un objeto que solo podías dejar lleno de marcas por todo su cuerpo, no, todo esto era diferente, podías simplemente usarlo y destruir su corazón pero, el amor que ambos se tenían era mucho más fuerte que otras relaciones anteriores, el latir de su pecho se aceleraba más con cada beso que este le proporcionaba, "¿Qué manera tan cruel de hacerme sentir así?", tal vez es una pregunta a las muchas respuestas que el oji verde le dio. Entre tantos besos y envestidas ambos terminaron exhaustos y el peli negro termino con su hombro y parte de la espalda lleno de mordidas leves pero reconocibles.

Al día siguiente ambos más felices de lo normal se despertaron, uno esperando al otro y apenas despertó el peli negro se percató que el oji verde se había despertado primero, entre uno que otros besos de "buenos días", el oji verde le pregunto a él peli negro algo que lo dejaría muy sorprendido…

"Ne… Rivaille, quisieras… ¿tener una familia conmigo?, tal vez… uno o dos hijos…"

―Pero que cosas dices!, no podemos… somos hombres o es que no te diste cuenta?

― ¿Y? eso no me impide tener una familia contigo… ¿o el ser hombres me impediría tenerte?

sin poder evitarlo el peli negro se sonrojo―Idiota… quiero.. que sea niña…―lo dijo bajito, casi parecía un susurro pero audible para el oji verde, un pequeño beso en la frente del peli negro marcaría para siempre su vida desde este punto.

* * *

Aqui finalizo este one shot que hice, espero les haya gustado, yo me tomare un descanso...  
xd esos momentos raros donde me sucede esto a esta hora

gracias por ver ;3

NOTA: cambio mucho el sentido de todo hasta de la forma de describir pequeños detalles


End file.
